catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Munkustrap/Gallery2010s
This is the gallery for the character of Munkustrap. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Ben Palmer * Callum Train Munkustrap Ben Palmer Cats Musical UK Tour.jpg|Ben Palmer Invitation uk13 1.jpg|Ben Palmer Munk Deme UK Tour Ben Lily 1.png|Ben Palmer Munk Deme UK Tour Ben Lily 2.png|Ben Palmer Munkus UK14 Callum Train 2.jpg|Callum Train Munkus uk14 callum train live.jpg|Callum Train London / Blackpool Revival * Callum Train * Matt Krzan * Jordan Shaw (cover) Munkustrap Callum Train Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Callum Train Munkustrap Callum Train Palladium 2014 02.jpg|Callum Train Munkus Deme Callum Zizi Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Callum Train Munkustrap Matt Krzan Palladium 2015 01.jpg|Matt Krzan Munkus Matt Krzan UK15.jpg|Matt Krzan Munkus Kittens Blackpool 2015 11.jpg|Matt Krzan Munkustrap Jordan Shaw Palladium 2015 01.jpg|Jordan Shaw (cover) Munkustrap Jordan Shaw Palladium 2015 02.jpg|Jordan Shaw (cover) UK/International Tour * Matt Krzan * Gregor Stewart * Jak Skelly * Luke Fraser Yates * Thomas Inge (cover) * Lloyd Davies (cover) Munk Matt Krzan Backstage '16.jpg Gumbie Cat UK16 04.png|Matt Krzan Macavity Fight UK 2016 14.png|Matt Krzan Asparagus Munkus Tony McGill Matt Krzan 2 uk17.jpg|Matt Krzan Munkus Matt Krzan uk17.jpg|Matt Krzan Munkus Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg|Matt Krzan Munkus Matt Krzan 2017.jpg|Matt Krzan Munkustrap UK Gregor Stewart 1.png|Gregor Stewart Munkustrap UK Gregor Stewart 2.png|Gregor Stewart Munkustrap UK Gregor Stewart 3.png|Gregor Stewart Munkustrap UK Gregor Stewart 4.png|Gregor Stewart Munkustrap UK Gregor Stewart 5.png|Gregor Stewart Munkustrap uk19 Jak Skelly.jpg|Jak Skelly Bustopher uk19 Matt Harrop.jpg|Jak Skelly Munk Luke Fraser Yates Shanghai 2019.jpg|Luke Fraser Yates Munkus Luke F Yates UK19 01.jpg|Luke Fraser Yates Munkus Luke F Yates UK19 02.jpg|Luke Fraser Yates Munkus Luke F Yates UK19 03.jpg|Luke Fraser Yates Munkus Luke F Yates UK19 04.jpg|Luke Fraser Yates Munkus Luke F Yates UK19 05.jpg|Luke Fraser Yates Munkus Luke F Yates UK19 06.jpg|Luke Fraser Yates Munk UK 2019 Thomas Inge 1.png|Thomas Inge Munk UK 2019 Thomas Inge 2.png|Thomas Inge Munk UK19 Lloyd Davies 1.png|Lloyd Davies Munk UK19 Lloyd Davies 2.png|Lloyd Davies US Productions Broadway Revival * Andy Jones Munkustrap Andy Huntingon Jones 16.png|Andy Jones Broadway Revival Munk Andy Jones 16.jpg|Andy Jones Munkustrap Bway Revival Andy Jones.png|Andy Jones Munk Electra Bway Revival Andy Mallory.png|Andy Jones with Mallory Michaellann US Tour 6 * Dan Hoy (1/19 - 1/20) * Zachary Berger * Tyler John Logan (cover) * Cameron Edris (cover) * Alex Dorf (cover) Munkus Dan Hoy US6 2019 02.jpg|Dan Hoy Munkustrap US6 2019 Dan Hoy 19.jpg|Dan Hoy Munk US6 Dan Hoy 1.png|Dan Hoy Munk US6 Dan Hoy 2.png|Dan Hoy Munk Deme US Tour 6 Dan Hoy Alexa Racioppi.png|Dan Hoy Griz Munk US6 Keri R Fuller Dan Hoy backstage01.jpg|Dan Hoy Munkustrap US6 2019 Dan Hoy 19 McGee Maddox Bill Bailey 19.jpg|Dan Hoy Munkustrap US6 2019 Dan Hoy 19 Caitlin Bond Victoria 19.jpg|Dan Hoy Munkustrap US6 Zachary Berger 1.png|Zachary Berger Munkustrap US6 Zachary Berger 2.png|Zachary Berger Munkustrap US6 Zachary Berger 3.png|Zachary Berger Munk US6 2019 Zachary Berger 01.jpg|Zachary Berger Munk Bomba US6 2019 Zachary Berger Charlotte O'Dowd 01.jpg|Zachary Berger with Charlotte O'Dowd Bill Bailey Munkustrap US6 Cameron Edris Zachary Berger.png|Zachary Berger with Cameron Edris Munk US6 Tyler John Logan.png|Tyler John Logan Jenny Munk US6 Charlotte Tyler.png|Tyler John Logan Munk US6 Cameron Edris.png|Cameron Edris Munk US6 Cameron Edris 1.png|Cameron Edris Munk US6 Cameron Edris 2.png|Cameron Edris Munk US6 Cameron Edris 3.png|Cameron Edris Munk US6 Cameron Edris 4.png|Cameron Edris Babygriz Munk US6 Keri Cameron.png|Cameron Edris Babygriz Munk US6 Keri Cameron 1.png|Cameron Edris Munkustrap US6 Alex Dorf.png|Alex Dorf Japanese Productions Shizuoka 2013 2013 Shizuoka Oct Japan cast.png|Takashi Sugawara Fukuoka 2014 Munkustrap Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Fukuoka Final Rehearsal Apr 2014 (5).jpg Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show.jpg|Yuki Matsushima Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (16).jpg|Yuki Matsushima Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (9).jpg Sapporo 9000th show curtain call 2015 (2).png|Susumu Katoh Sapporo 32nd anniversary curtain call 2015 (2).jpg|Susumu Katoh Sapporo Cast Million Celebration Dec 2015 (2).jpg|Susumu Katoh Sapporo Cast Million Celebration Dec 2015 (3).jpg|Susumu Katoh CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 5.jpg|Kei Tokuyama Osaka 2016 Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (5).jpg|Takashi Sugawara Osaka Press Event Nov 2015.jpg|Takashi Sugawara Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (2).jpg|Takashi Sugawara Tokyo 2018 CATS Tokyo 2018 35th anniversary cast 2.jpg|Yu Kitamura 2019 Japan Munkustrap.jpg Skimbleshanks Shiki Tokyo 2019 3.png Munk Susumu Katoh Tokyo 2019.jpg|Susumu Katoh Munkustrap Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Patrick Hill * Clay Roberts Munkustrap icon asia14.jpg|Patrick Hill Griz Munk Erin Cornell Clay Roberts Macau 2015.jpg|Clay Roberts Australia NZ 2015 * Matt McFarlane Munkustrap Matt McFarlane Aus 2015 01.jpg Munkustrap Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Munkus Asparagus Aus 2015 01.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Adam Bailey Munkustrap Adam Bailey 1.jpg|Adam Bailey Munkustrap Adam Bailey 2.jpg|Adam Bailey Munkus Adam Bailey Asia 17 1 crop.png|Adam Bailey German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * David Arnsperger * Gido Schimanski De11 01 Munkustrap.jpg Munkus Pollicles 01 German Tour 11.jpg German Tent Munkus Gus 1.jpg|David Arnsperger German Tent Munkus Gus 2.jpg|David Arnsperger Munkus Gumbie Trio de11.jpg|David Arnsperger Skimble 01 Tent Tour 1.jpg|David Arnsperger Gido Schimanski.jpg|Gido Schimanski Other Productions Brazil 2010 Munkus Brazil 1.jpg Munkus Brazil 045.jpg Munkus Brazil 023.jpg China 2012 Munkus Gus China 2012.jpg Munkus Ensemble China 2012.jpg Jenny Chen Luhong China 2012 02.jpg Griz Munkus China 2012 01.jpg Munkus Pekes 1 China 2012.jpg Pekes Pollicles 1 China 2012.jpg Munkus Rumpus China 2012.jpg Mac Alonzo Munk China 2012.jpg Munkus Xia Zhenkai China 2012 01.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 *Matias Stegmann *Ian Laskowski *Sharif Afifi *Brett-Marco Glauser *Nick Duncan *Jeff Sullivan *Regan Featherstone Munkustrap Matias Stegmann RCCL Cast 1 01.png|Matias Stegmann Munkustrap Graham Newell RCCL Cast 2.jpg|Graham Newell (cover) Munkustrap Kittens RCCL Cast 3 01.jpg|Sharif Afifi Munkus Jenny Jeff Sullivan Liz Fallon RCCL Cast 6 01.jpg|Jeff Sullivan Munkustrap Regan Featherstone RCCL Cast 7 01.jpg|Regan Featherstone Munkustrap Ian Laskowski RCCL Cast 8 01.jpg|Ian Laskowski Munkustrap Ian Laskowski RCCL Cast 8 02.jpg|Ian Laskowski Paris 2015 * Cédric Chupin Munkustrap Cedric Chupin Paris 15.gif Munkustrap Cedric Chupin.png Vienna 2019 * Alexander Auler * Alex Snova (cover) * Florian Fetterle (cover) Munkustrap Alexander Auler Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Alexander Auler Asparagus Munkustrap Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Alexander Auler Asparagus Munkustrap Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Alexander Auler Munkustrap Alexander Auler Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Alexander Auler Munkustrap Alexander Auler Vienna 2019 04.jpg|Alexander Auler Munkustrap Alexander Auler Opening Night Vienna 2019 04.jpg|Alexander Auler Munkustrap Alexander Auler Opening Night Vienna 2019 05.jpg|Alexander Auler Tugger Munk Vienna Andrea Alex.png|Alexander Auler Tugger Munk Vienna Andrea Alex 1.png|Alexander Auler Munk Dem Vienna Revival Alexander Jo.png|Alexander Auler Deme Munk Vienna Revival Barbara Alexander.png|Alexander Auler Munkustrap Vienna Revival Alex Snova.png|Alex Snova Munk Deme Vienna Revival Florian Anneke.png|Florian Fetterle * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries